This application is for a five year renewal of Grant P51 RR00167 and includes requests for AIDS related research, and for improvement and modernization. We present new initiatives in research, services and facilities. The Wisconsin Regional Primate Research Center (WRPRC) carries out fundamental and strategic research, with relevance to human health, where non-human primate studies at molecular, cellular and organismal levels of inquiry are essential to advance knowledge of the human and of human disease. The Center, located on the campus of the University of Wisconsin- Madison, is fully integrated and entrepreneurial in the development of interdisciplinary research with over 50 departments across campus, and regional, national and international programs, serving nearly 200 investigators. The Center encourages collaborative research for new investigators. Research Programs focus in six areas, each of high priority for NIH. These are, with examples: i. Aging and Metabolic Disease: dietary restriction, biomarkers of aging, obesity, diabetes. ii. Immunology and Virology: mucosal transmission, pathogenesis, diagnostics, vaccines. iii. Neurobiology: neuroendocrinology of puberty, neuronal plasticity, vision. iv. Physiological Ethology: proximate mechanisms regulating reproductive success. v. Psychobiology: developmental behavior, prenatal stress, neurotoxicology. vi. Reproduction and Development: gamete biology, fertilization, stem cell biology, implantation, fertility regulation. Research Services provide state of the art support to the research teams at a cost and efficiency that enhances research quality and competitiveness. These include Animal Services, with dedicated teams to ensure the highest quality of animal care and genetic management of our breeding programs. Assay Services, Library and Information Services, Pathology Services, Reproduction Research Services and a Molecular Biology Core. Operational Services, including the Business Office, Data Management and Shop Services ensure active and effective management, infrastructural support and communication. We continue a strong renovation program. We will commence a new building in 1996 to centralize specialist research colonies in Aging, AIDS and Developmental Biology, and to provide new accommodation nd facilities for our veterinary and pathology services.